Voga
by Crystal Create
Summary: Här har jag påtat ihop en liten fantasythriller om Nick som plötsligt får syn på någon han tror är ett väsen där ute i trädgården och får bevisat att han har fel. Juliette är med litegrann i berättelsen mest ibörjan när vogafrekvänsen är. Men det är mest med andra sorters karaktärer som jag knåpat ihop själv.


Nick fick syn på Runa, hon såg vanlig ut, men vad kunde en varelse göra i ens trädgård om det inte var ett väsen? Så han gick ut för att lära henne läxor om ett och annat. Och mycket riktigt var det något övernaturligt över henne. Han sa "Om du ställer till med skada så får du med mig att göra, då blir du tagen för jag är grimm och polis."

"Grimm?"

"Om du inte vet vad grimm är det bäst att du bara drar härifrån, Det här är mitt hus och min trädgård."

"Jag känner till grimm, men jag är inget väsen, så mig behöver du inte döda. Men jag kan hjälpa dig."

"Nu gör du sådär med ditt ansikte igen, 'voga'."

"Tja, du är lite annorlunda i ansiktet själv."

Hon höll upp handen i en viss gest.

"Va, det är väl bara mina ögon."

"Säkert, hejdå då ska jag försöka hålla mig undan."

"Vad har du gjort med mitt ansikte, nu gjorde jag voga framför Juliette.

Nu är du skyddad från väsenen, de kommer inte se dig,

de kommer tro att du är en ovanlig sort.

Satt där och kollade nu hade hon stora svarta vingar också samt stora svarta stövlar och vassa hörntänder

Hon satt vid fönstret

Han såg sig i spegeln när det blev voga stora svarta pupiller och stor svart mun

Hon tog honom med till ett ställe. Hon sa att hon var häxa. Och när han fick se var hon bodde förstod han klanens storlek, den va rejäl. De bodde i en mörk skog och de satt häxor i träden och överallt. hon tog honom med upp.

Hon rev honom i armen och det blev lila, det var hennes skyddsmärke över honom. Under vingarna hade hon spindelnät som hon slingrade in honom i när de flög, så han inte ramlade ner.

En annan häxa snodde honom och flög med honom, hon skar ut människors hjärtan och högg honom i armen för att blanda i sin häxbryggd. Han blev rent chockerad men hade ingen aning om hur han skulle kunna döda henne och sedan bli förlåten så att han kunde bli förd hem till Juliette. Hon gav honom en amulett

När han kom tillbaks till klanbyn blev han snodd av en man, trollkarl, med betar när han gjorde voga. Men han dödade också folk genom att sprida smittor och sjukdomar med råttor, han färdades med en blåglödande stav, med en kula på toppen. Han höll upp den och som en blixt for de från ett ställe till ett annat. Ibland stannade de mitt i luften då höll han bara ut staven så flög en lång blå stråle bortifrån dem och sen hördes det en smäll också började det brinna där den slog ner.

Sen tog Runa hand om honom igen

Han visste inte om han var säker, men han fortsatte följa med henne dit då och då.

Hon tog med honom till ledarhäxan, ledarhäxan tog hans amulett och stängde in honom tillsammans med en ängelfånge, de precis väckt till liv. Hennes utstrålning fick även de flesta häxorna att bli förblindade av tillit. Hon tog med honom och visade hur hon skyddade barn i fara. Men när hon somnade kom de genast tillbaka till fängelsehålan. Hennes gula utstrålning försvann när hon somnade, och hon låg så stilla att hon såg död ut. Han somnade också.

Ängeln hette Verona och hon sa att häxorna ville göra honom svag för änglar var svaga, för de var godhjärtade varelser som inte skadade eller dödade.

Hon tog med honom till andra änglar till deras änglapark. Spridde ut gult glitter i luften. Det fanns gula och gråa änglar. De gråa änglarna var smalare och höll till ute i vattnet oftare och de var lömskare, de var vanligare att de utnyttjade sin tilldragningsförmåga. Hans ledsagare tog honom med till vattenbrynet och slängde upp en handfull vatten som förvandlades till gult glitter som regnade ner över dem.

När de somnade sig tillbaka till fängelsehålan var ledarhäxan där och väcktedem. Hon tog med dem till en fängelsebur, där en annan ängel var inlåst. Han visade Nick föremål som han vakade över, änglarnas förvarsförråd. Han visade Nick ett gult vatten som han hällde i hans ansikte så hans ansikte började lysa gult precis som i samma färg som änglarna, hela änglarnas utstrålade. Vaktängeln var expert på att förvränga, vilseleda och förirra sin omgivning, det var därför han var deras vaktpost. Ängeln som hette Tu talade om att Nick inte hade blivit som änglarna utan att änglar från början bara bestod av stoft som flög omkring och först senare antog en människokropp.

Änglavakaren tog med Nick till en fri ängel med stark utstrålning, han sa inte att hon utnyttjade sin utstålning till egoistiskt syfte.

Hon hade isblå utstrålning. Nick gav henne ett löfte, eftersom Juliette var där och hon hade räddat henne undan att bli fånge hos häxdrottningen. Han skulle betala en kille pengar åt henne, hon fick pojken att tro att det var jättemycket pengar och försökte köpa nått stort, silvermynt, men det visade sig bara vara vanliga enkronor, som smulades sönder framför expeditens ögon. Han skulle också läsa upp ett brev från honom till häxledaren. Han lade den i bakfickan, men när han skulle läsa vad som stod hade den slits sönder i stycken, men han berättade vad han trodde att de stod på brevet, men häxan tyckte det var ohyfsat av honom.

Häxorna tog ut honom ur hålan och Runa sprang fram och ursäktade sig så riktigt. Han blev tagen tillbaks till häxbyn, till sin förskräckelse förväntades han ligga på ett gottgolv fullt av häxor om kring sig och över sig, en del sov hängande från taket, nästan som fladdermöss. Häxorna petade på honom drog med sina klor över hans skinn. Hans häxmärke var bort och amuletten också. Och Runa sov någonstans han inte visste var.

Runa tog med honom tillbaks till Juliette, och tog inte med honom tillbaks till klanen mer hon kom alltmer sällan. Så en dag damp det ner ett frö från skyn som var större än en fotboll och tung som en sten. Det började växa och sen dök häxledaren upp hämtade honom och visade honom och visade honom en lång gul pelare. Hon hade inte bara spindelväv under vingarna utan även bladverk. Nick sa, aj du körde upp en kvist i armhåla på mig. Pelaren var stoft från gula stjärnor och det var den änglarna fick sina krafter ifrån. Men änglarna tyckte om att spara på sina krafter, så den var väldigt hög. Alla människor som avgudade någon, något och kände stor tillit och beundran slutade som stjärnor. De var så klart stjärnor i miljontals år först. Även galna personer kan ha stark tro, så stjärna blir man vare sig hjärta eller ej. Men de sprids ofta godhet kring folk med stark tillit. Vi häxor blir starka av rädsla och rädsla väcks oftast ur mord och död. Vi har ett moderträd på jordens mörkaste plats som vaktas av alla mörkrets varelser i den stora mörka skogen. ur moderträdet föds vi häxor. Men vi häxor kan inte bara ta sönder änglarnas stoftförråd. Då skulle de få bråttom att samla på sig allt stoft och starta krig och det är i stort sätt bara jag, av häxorna, som kan stå emot deras utstrålning, För jag är Moderhäxan. Jag är föregångaren till alla andra häxor och trollkarlar. Finns det inget mellanting mellan ond gott bland er övernaturliga, undrade Nick. Hon fräste, inte vill man ge änglarna all ära, de skulle vilja leva i något hiskeligt herravälde. Nej, du är inte sån som för död så lite omkring dig heller.

Va, men jag dödar ju bara monster.

Och vi häxor dödar utifrån det vi läser i vattenringarna, människors öden och stjärnorna, människornas historia. Och vi vill så klart bara utöka vår art, man kan inte utrota mördare, det måste du hålla med om...och ur mord föds rädsla.

Trädet i Nicks och Juliettes trädgård började fyllas med blommor och även den karaktäristiska spindelväven. I Nicks närhet fanns det gott om rädsla och då var hans hem en bra plats, han kunde även skydda trädet mot skador. Hon hade också sagt att det var slut med all kommunikation med Runa, för hon var inte riktigt frisk och en mycket svag häxa. Hon hade även svårt för att döda folk vilket ledde till mer plågsamma dödanden och plågor, hon kunde även råka ut för att göra överenskommelser och skapa förbindelser med skumma typer,de inte ville ha att göra med. Häxrådet skulle ta itu med henne.

En morgon satt det någon i trädet, på ett lila blomblad. Så klart en häxa. Hon gick där ovetandes om sitt häxöda, ämnad för dödandet. Han lät bli att berätta det han visste, han hade tänkt ut något. När häxan var tillräckligt stor för att flyga, visade han vägen till änglarnas park. Och hon blev intresserad, häxor kunde inte flyga över parkens stora staket, parken var så klart änglarnas frizoon. Men en dag träffade hon en ung nyfiken änglaman, precis vad Nick räknat med och häxan födde tvillingar, en häxa och en ängel. Tvillingarna stod varandra ändå nära. Då sov tätt ihop, när tvillingarna skulle somna knöt hon fast hans ben med en ranka, så att han inte skulle susa iväg. Men på morgonen löste ängeln upp knuten med sitt gula stoft, änglar är alltid starkare vid dagsljus.

När tvillingarna vuxit en bit råkade de stöta på Tu. de gick in i grottan som han vaktade. Och eftersom hon var en häxa så försökte han förtrolla dem med sitt änglavapen, men hon grep tag i hans handled med sin ranka så att han tappade det och han (ängeln hette Jo och häxan Puma) Jo tog upp vapnet och riktade det mot Tu. Då släppte Puma taget om Tu och han hittade balansen och började samla kraft för att förirra dem men Puma grep tag om vapnet tillsammans med Jo och de genom borrade Tus hjärta med stoftet. Men stoftet som annars brukade vara gult var brunt och Tu föll ner på marken och hans kropp upplöstes i intet och hans utstålning slutade lysa och blev grått som aska.

De blev chockade men gick in i grottan och tog med sig så mycket vapen de orkade. Puma blev senare fångad av en ängel som förblindade henne med sin utstålning. Men när kvällen kom sträckte hon ut sin långa tentackel och ängeln blev rädd. Hon sa åt Puma att sluta och ta bort knuten men hon sa att nu behövde hon vara rädd för Puma var en häxa och hon var farlig. Ängeln blev rädd men änglar somnar extremt lätt så hon somnade och Puma tog med sig ängeln hem till sitt moderträd i Nicks och Juliettes trädgård.


End file.
